Amor Imposible
by Parresia
Summary: Regalo para nadaoriginal. Crack Pairing: Natsu Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki. Una historia de amor prohibido con un triste final. OneShot


No soy Kishimoto, por más que quisiera, así que solo uso sus personajes para diversión.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Amigo Secreto del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Se trata de un regalo para **nadaoriginal  
**

Verás... este es uno de los fics que más me ha emocionado escribir. Es un poquitín triste al final, pero no me lo imaginé de otra forma, porque en el fondo soy un poquitín fan del NaruHina. Sin embargo, verás que no hay nada de NaruHina. Es una historia crack. Dijiste que querías ver a Naruto emparejado con un personaje de relleno y desde que vi el especial de Hanabi y Hinata no he dejado de pensar en lo relleno que es la nana de Hanabi: Natsu Hyuga, y pensé que sería la protagonista perfecta para esta historia. Me cuentas que piensas, ¿vale?

Petición de nadaoriginal: **1- Un romance Narutoxpersonaje de relleno**: Yo adoro los emparejamientos originales, así como también los que no son frecuentes. No importa que chica sea sea, sólo que sea de los capítulos de relleno de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden. Esto se pondrá bueno.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Amor Imposible  
**

Todo inició tan rápido y pareciera que no tiene un pronto final… pero ya está terminando, lo sé. Por el bien de todos, por el bien de mi amada familia, tiene que terminar pronto. Por mi propio bien.

Porque este romance que tengo con el héroe de la guerra es una locura. Mi mayor y única locura… hasta el momento.

Como miembro de la Familia Hyuga y de la Rama Secundaria, he dedicado mi vida al cuido y atención de la niña Hanabi. A diferencia de otros miembros de la Rama Secundaria, siempre lo he hecho con un gran cariño y con toda la dedicación que me es posible.

Adoro a Hanabi como si fuera mi hija… y también adoro con todo mi ser a Hinata. Por eso… Por eso no entiendo cómo fui capaz de hacerles esto, de causar todo este problema a las personas que más amo.

Pero no podía negarme a las sensaciones que Naruto despertó en mí.

Como la gran mayoría de aldeanos, yo fui una de las tantas personas que lo juzgó y lo trató mal. No fui nunca en su auxilio cuando lo agredían los aldeanos en la calle y le enseñé a Hanabi que debía mantenerse alejada de él.

Eso era lo normal y lo que se debía hacer, era lo que se esperaba de una persona como yo, encargada del cuido de la heredera de la familia Hyuga. Pero muy tarde descubrí que aunque fuera lo que todo el mundo hacía, tratar a Naruto como un paria no era lo correcto.

Por supuesto, no era ajena a los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto. Al contrario, solía preocuparme por el interés desmedido y –en ese entonces, pensaba yo- indebido que Hinata sentía por Naruto. Nunca fui capaz de comentarlo con nadie, pero siempre he sabido que la niña Hinata está enamorada de Naruto.

Y aunque me duela en el alma reconocerlo, probablemente Hinata sea la persona que más lo merece: porque ella siempre vio en Naruto su valor y su fuerza. No como el resto de personas… no como yo.

¡Cuánto me arrepiento de haber sido indiferente al dolor de Naruto cuando solo era un niño!

Y cuán magnánimo es Naruto que nos perdonó y nos salvó… no una vez, sino todas las ocasiones en que nuestras vidas han estado en riesgo, sin importarle nuestros malos sentimientos.

Yo no lo merezco… pero no puedo negarme a él.

Los eventos de la guerra nos llegaron como grandes hazañas; sin embargo, la familia Hyuga quedó inmersa en el luto con la muerte de Neji.

Fue uno de los golpes más fuertes que esta familia –tan afectada por la desgracia- debió enfrentar. Además, se rumora que el señor Hiashi debió enfrentarse con su hermano gemelo. Los que estuvieron presentes dicen que el señor Hiashi habló a su hermano del gran shinobi en que el joven Neji se convirtió.

Pero la comitiva Hyuga que luchó en la guerra, regresó sin él.

El día que nos enteramos de la muerte de Neji, Hanabi lloró largamente en mi regazo hasta quedarse dormida. Y las noches siguientes fueron igual, hasta que Hinata pudo consolarla.

Sentada en una esquina de la habitación de Hanabi, pude escuchar la historia del sacrificio de Neji para salvar a su prima y me sentí llena de orgullo. No necesitaba escuchar las palabras suaves de la niña Hinata para saber que Neji se fue de este mundo con una sonrisa.

Y también fue ese día en que vi a Naruto con otros ojos.

Cuando Hinata informó que Neji había muerto para salvar a Naruto y a ella misma del ataque del Demonio de las Diez Colas, el golpe emocional para Hanabi fue muy fuerte. Vi el resentimiento en sus ojos: el odio hacia aquel niño huérfano que se ufanaba de querer ser Hokage. El odio que yo había alimentado.

Y lo que hizo Naruto me dejó sin habla.

Mucho se cuenta de la habilidad de Naruto para cambiar el corazón de las personas, y eso mismo fue lo que ocurrió esa noche.

Naruto se arrodilló ante Hanabi y le pidió perdón por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Neji. El dolor en las palabras de Naruto me hizo derramar una lágrima.

Discretamente, me retiré. Era demasiado íntimo para que una criada como yo estuviera presente.

Sin embargo, Naruto antes de irse, me buscó.

—Sé que también cuidaste de Neji cuando él era niño. Neji fue un gran amigo y sin él, sin su sacrificio no habríamos ganado esta guerra. Sin embargo, lamento muchísimo su muerte.

No fui capaz de contestarle nada. Apenas logré hacer acopio de toda mi entereza para asentir a sus palabras y ocultar mis lágrimas.

Desde ese día, la presencia de Naruto se volvió frecuente en la mansión Hyuga… y nuestros encuentros también.

Al principio solo eran encuentros casuales, que ocurrían cuando acompañaba a la niña Hanabi en sus paseos. Siempre mantenía mi distancia, un paso atrás, pero era difícil no participar de las alegres conversaciones de Naruto, que siempre se esforzaba por hacerme partícipe.

Porque las cosas en la casa Hyuga estaban cambiando. Y Hinata y Hanabi querían que las ramas, que la servidumbre y que las rígidas normas de la familia cambiaran… y yo debía cambiar también.

¡Y cuánto cambié!

Antes de Naruto, nunca conocí varón y dediqué mi vida a las niñas. Sin embargo, no pude ser indiferente a la mirada ansiosa que Naruto de vez en cuando me dirigía y no fui capaz de evitar el rubor y las mariposas que me causaban.

Yo, Natsu Hyuga, una mujer quince años mayor que Naruto sentía mariposas en el estómago como una adolescente…

¡Me estaba robando las sensaciones que Hinata o Hanabi debían sentir!

Cuidé de Hanabi como si fuera mi hija, y siempre he querido para ella un buen matrimonio: casada con algún hombre de su edad al que adore con todo su corazón.

Las frecuentes visitas de Naruto en la casa hicieron creer a Hiashi que Naruto estaba interesado en alguna de sus hijos. Y ciego como solo un padre obtuso puede ser, Hiashi creyó que la pareja ideal para Naruto sería Hanabi.

Mi corazón latía desbocado y debí recurrir a todas mis fuerzas para soportar la reunión a la que Hiashi me citó. Como aya de Hanabi, el líder quería mi opinión respecto al establecimiento de una relación entre Naruto y Hanabi.

Un calor abrazante se despertó en mi interior y, por primera vez en toda mi vida, sentí las raíces de los celos. Me enojé muchísimo con la niña de mis ojos: me estaba quitando al hombre que amaba.

Movida por los celos, disuadí a Hiashi de la idea de unir a Hanabi y a Naruto porque Naruto era demasiado mayor para ella ¡Qué hipócrita fui! Me decía a mí misma que Hanabi no lo amaba y que estaba bien evitar que hubiera una relación entre ellos.

Sin embargo, mi mayor pecado fue no haber mencionado a Hinata.

Sabía perfectamente que de mencionar los sentimientos de Hinata por Naruto inclinaría totalmente la balanza hacia ella y yo perdería toda oportunidad. En esos tensos momentos, creía que yo tenía alguna oportunidad para conseguir el corazón de Naruto.

Hiashi consideraba que Hinata era demasiado tímida e ingenua para sentirse interesada por un hombre. No tenía ni idea de que Hinata desde muy pequeña se enamoró de un único hombre y sus sentimientos se fortalecían día con día… y yo me aproveché de ese prejuicio del padre para descartar a Hinata.

Sonreí satisfecha cuando Hiashi salió dubitativo de mi habitación. Sin embargo, la culpa que sentí por el daño que había hecho y por mi comportamiento tan bajo me obligó a disculparme de mis obligaciones del día siguiente…

Y para aumentar mi dolor, Naruto apareció a la mañana siguiente preguntando por mí.

Me dijo que le habían informado que estaba enferma, que estaba preocupado, que quería saber si podía hacer algo por mí. Y eran palabras llenas de dulzura e interés que lo único que causaban en mí era un dolor atroz e insoportable.

No lo soporté más: temblé embargada de culpa porque lo que yo sentía por ese niño era indebido y mis actuaciones del día anterior y mis pensamientos de todas las horas habían sido cobardes y prohibidos.

Yo no podía enamorarme de un joven como Naruto. Yo no podía causarle más dolor a la niña Hinata.

Pero todo mi tormento desapareció. Naruto conmovido por mi llanto y mis temblores se acercó a mí, me abrazó, me acarició y, en la intimidad de mi habitación, me besó.

La seguridad de un abrazo amigo, el calor de dos cuerpos que se desean, las palabras de aliento de un luchador, el fuego de una llama que nunca se apagaba… me entregué a Naruto sin que entre nosotros mediaran palabras…

En nuestro tercer encuentro, fui capaz de preguntarle por qué lo hacía. Él sonrió y, como siempre que sonreía, mi cuerpo vibró emocionado.

—No lo sé.

Y pensé que estaba bien que no lo supiera, porque eso quería decir que era algo pasajero y sin trascendencia. Traté de no entristecerme, pero a la vorágine de sensaciones que sentía cada vez que estaba con Naruto, se le agregaron sentimientos tristes, que me hacían derrumbarme a todo momento.

Es terrible sentir que yo podía probar el sudor del cuerpo de Naruto y la niña Hinata, que tanto lo quería, no podía hacerlo. De nuevo, sentía que me estaba robando las experiencias de otra persona… y peor de una persona tan pura y noble como ella.

Además, me dolía en toda el alma darme cuenta de lo imposible y lo prohibida que era nuestra relación.

Yo estaba devastada y los besos suaves de Naruto en mis mejillas, que borraban mis lágrimas, apenas ofrecían un leve consuelo a mi sufrimiento.

Naruto preocupado por mí… dio el paso.

¡Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo!

Naruto hizo pública nuestra relación. Le habló a Hiashi de mí.

Yo lo único que acaté a hacer fue a arrodillarme ante Hiashi y pedirle que me disculpara. Rogué y supliqué perdón… mientras Naruto me pedía que por favor le hablara a Hiashi de nosotros.

Naruto nervioso dijo que si yo seguía llorando todo el mundo iba a creer que me estaba obligando a estar con él. Pero no era capaz de levantarme… Hinata estaba a la izquierda de Hiashi.

—Por favor, Natsu. Levántate… Queremos ver tu rostro rebosante de alegría por esta hermosa noticia.

Cuando Hinata guardó silencio después de esa frase, que Hanabi apoyó con un aplauso, tomé mi decisión. La decisión por la que nunca me arrepentiré.

Me erguí, limpié mi rostro y sostuve la fuerte mirada de Hiashi. Sabía bien que el hombre desaprobaba la unión por la diferencia de edades, pero Naruto me tomó de la mano y ya no hubo marcha atrás.

Nos amábamos: Naruto y yo nos amábamos. Y nadie podía cambiar eso.

A pesar de todo, del amor de Hinata hacia él, de nuestras edades, de nuestras posiciones sociales y de la situación en que nos conocimos, nunca pude dejar de amarlo. Nunca podré dejar de amarlo y es un sueño hecho realidad que, hoy, podamos tomarnos de la mano libremente.

Un sueño que el corazón roto de Hinata, que se deslumbra a través de sus ojos apagados, no puede eclipsar.

Un sueño… mi sueño prohibido de poder decir que soy la mujer que Naruto ama.

Hiashi no tiene por qué darnos su visto bueno. El hombre tan solo se levanta y antes de salir de la sala, nos dice que aliste los preparativos para salida de mi casa.

Las réplicas por parte de Hanabi no se hacen esperar, pero con la severidad de una madre, la silencio.

Al salir Hiashi, Naruto estalla en aplausos y me besa lleno de emoción. Hinata se escurre con tanta rapidez de la sala, que nos damos cuenta de su ausencia minutos después.

Hanabi insiste en acompañarme hasta mi habitación, pero yo le pido un favor: el único y último favor.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, Hanabi, pero una señorita como tú no tiene por qué entrar a la intimidad de mi habitación, menos para verme empacar. Serás mucho más útil cuidando a este hombre, mi amada niña—Apreté la mano de Naruto.

Hanabi me dio la razón y aceptó que le besara las dos mejillas. Quizá creyó que esos besos eran parte de mi celebración, pero no. Esos besos fueron mi despedida… y aun así fui demasiado pretenciosa al tocar con mis labios la piel pura de aquella niña.

—Ten un poco de mesura, Naruto. No andes saltando por toda la casa, ya tendrás tiempo…

No escuché el final del comentario alegre de Hanabi ni tampoco la respuesta de Naruto. Corrí a mi habitación y envolví en una sábana mis enceres personales.

Porque justo porque lo amaba con todo mi ser, sabía que lo mejor para él… era que yo no estuviera en su vida.

Con el corazón en la mano, pero con la consciencia tranquila de que por fin estaba haciendo lo correcto, corrí lejos de la mansión Hyuga. Corrí todo lo que mis piernas pudieron y al caer la noche ya estaba muy lejos de la Aldea, tranquila, porque sabía que Naruto sanaría y que Hinata me perdonaría.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Recuerden darse una vueltita por el Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Foro número UNO en español de Naruto :D


End file.
